More Romantic
by bhfirewife
Summary: A tag to the 3rd season episode "Swept off her feet". Why did Mamotu blush when Usagi mentioned their first kiss?


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from the Sailor Moon universe (except a couple DVDs of 2 of the movies *hangs head in shame of not owning more*. This is purely for fun.

A/N: Just something that came to me when I saw a clip of the balcony scene for the Japanese episode numbered 94, "Swept off her feet", that was hitting me over the head until I finished writing it. *Rubs head 'Damned Plot Bunnies'* This explains Mamoru's blush when Usagi mentions their first kiss. Because, as we all know, while Mamoru _is_ a guy, he would _never_ forget that!

Mamoru looked out over the city skyline, the full moon shining over the Tokyo Tower. Usagi was standing beside him, a bit upset that he didn't seem to remember their first kiss.

_Usako, I remember the first time that I kissed you __very__ clearly. I hear that it is you that does not remember it._ How do you tell your girlfriend that the first time that you actually kissed her was at a time that she had been passed out, from drinking alcohol, that she at the time, at least, thought was juice.

Glancing at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye, he saw that she was upset. He saw that she was upset. He knew that she stay upset if he continued in this way, but he did not know if she would be upset if he told her about that time at the masquerade ball.

He was sure of her love for him. He knew that she would love him always. He was worried about her not liking him anymore, however, if she felt he'd taken advantage.

"Usako," he said, turning to face her fully. "Of course I remember the first time I kissed you," he said, nervousness filling his voice.

_Why does Mamoru sound nervous_ Usagi thought, both cheering up and getting curious at the same time. "Mamoru, is everything okay?" she asked.

Mamoru just nodded in response, then looked back over the skyline towards the moon.

"Mamoru?" Usagi started again, "You know that you can talk to me about anything, right? I want to be able to help you like you do me."

Sighing, Mamoru dropped his eyes to the street far below the balcony that they both stood on. "I just worry that this might make you change your mind about me."

"What do you mean?"

"I am afraid of losing your love, Usako."

"Nothing could ever stop me from loving you Mamoru!"

"Do you remember the masquerade ball at the embassy for D Kingdom?"

"Yes," Usagi said, giggling as she remembered they thought that the princess of D Kingdom and her jewel were the ones they had been searching for.

"Do you remember that we danced?"

"Yes," Usagi answered, her voice almost dreamy sounding.

"Do you remember the fight with Nephrite?"

"Yes, of course," Usagi answered, wondering where Mamoru was going with his questions.

"What do you remember after that?"

"Drinking some juice that was on the table, then not much after that."

Mamoru closed his eyes and sighed. _So she doesn't remember._

"That wasn't juice, was it?"

Mamoru shook his head in the negative.

"Wine?"

Mamoru nodded his head. _Bingo!_

Mamoru sighed again. He had a choice. He could tell her that he was just trying to distract her, a lie. Or he could tell her what happened that night after she had the wine, the truth.

Knowing that lying to her would only eat at his heart even more than what his secret already was, he decided on the truth. Keeping his eyes closed, he spoke.

"After you had your drink, you stumbled backwards into me, and pretty much passed out. I carried you out to the balcony, hoping that the fresh air would help you come back around. Once I sat you on the railing, I could not help myself, you were so gorgeous and irresistible. I leaned over you and gave you a kiss. Then I moved into the shadows and watched over you until Rei and Ami found you."

"What?!" Usagi said softly.

Mamoru almost hadn't heard her, but because he had, he answered. "I took advantage of your being drunk and passed out, and stole our first kiss!"

Mamoru looked back up to the moon, afraid to look at his girlfriend. Afraid to see the hurt and hatred that he was sure was filling her eyes.

"Wow! I thought I had dreamed that!" Usagi gasped.

Mamoru spun his gaze to Usagi, "You remember?!"

"I thought that was a dream. But if you are saying that it actually happened, yes, I guess I do remember it."

"And you are not upset with me?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"Usako! I took advantage of you!"

Usagi shook her head. "It had felt so right. Like it had happened before, long ago. A memory buried deep in my memory." Usagi looked into Mamoru's eyes. "Just like every time we kiss," she said as they leaned closer together.

As they pulled away from their kiss, relief flooded through Mamoru. _She really __wasn't__ upset_, he thought as they looked into each other's eyes.

Usagi's eyes suddenly lit up.

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"Our real first kill was even more romantic than the one I had always though of as our first kiss!"

Mamoru chuckled as he pulled Usagi into a tight hug. "Usako," he sighed.

In the years to come, anytime he thought back over this conversation, he always felt foolish having worried that Usagi wouldn't want to be him anymore.


End file.
